To Much That I Can't Erase
by EmmaSwan7
Summary: Emma has a broken past and so does Killian. They seemed to have been tied together by the fates. They have a history with and every reason to hate each other. They are forced to work as a team when it comes to saving Storybrooke from an unwanted threat that could destroy many lives.
1. Prologue

(Emma)

It was a cold night of mid-November; where all the people just want to go home and snuggle in their beds. It was past 1 in the morning; the area around my apartment building was deserted. Despite it being so late I was out here driving to a place I wanted to run from.

My home.

Today was a tiring day and now that the adrenaline from all the excitement was wearing off I could feel my body ready to collapse. It was a five minutes' drive from where I was in front of a small diner. I hoped to buy my dinner from there but it was long since closed. I looked at my watch again. 1:27 AM.

Damn. I thought. I really needed sleep and I knew I would have to go to work early to wrap up the case we solved today. There was going to be a lot of paper work.

I sighed and got back in my yellow Volkswagen. I'd have to cook something tonight but I was aching all over so I decided to go to bed hungry.

Just as I finished my thought I parked outside the building and got out. There were two lifters in the building that were shut after midnight. I looked at the stairs and just wanted to collapse on the stairs; after the day I just had I doubt I would be able to climb 4 flights.

I started to climb I was up one and half floors when I reached in my pocked to pull out my keys but there was nothing. And that was when I had a strong urge to break down right there. I could feel the tears pricking in the corner of my eyes but I forced them away with all my might. I wasn't going to cry because of something as stupid as this.

I went all the way back to the car pulled out my laptop bag and threw it over my shoulder. I checked if the keys were in there and put them in my pocket.

By the time I reached my apartment my knees were trembling. I fumbled with the keys struggling to keep my eyes from shutting down and went inside. I checked the fridge to see if there was anything that I could eat. There was nothing, I slammed the door shut and sat down on the couch and took my laptop out. I few files fell from the bag as well. I took the file and placed it on my dining table. There was a huge 'UNSOLVED' stamped on it.

I opened my laptop and hit the power button. I threw my head back and rested my neck while I waited for the window to start.

Knock knock knock… came a sound from the door. I groaned and hurried over to open the door, ready to throw a punch at whoever was knocking at the door at this ghostly hour.

I opened the door to see two of my friends standing outside the door. "Hey!" They said with a concerned and fake enthusiastic voice. "Do you see what time it is?" I hissed at them and stormed inside and fell on the couch again.

Ruby and Mary Margaret Came inside as I entered my password to unlock the window.

"Ruby why don't you go heat up the food." Said Mary Margaret as I kept my eyes on the screen. "We were worried about you Emma. David told me you were upset today and it's also the fact that today is—"

"What? Today is what Mary Margaret?" I tried so hard to stay calm but it seemed impossible. Mary Margret flinched.

"We're just looking out for you." Ruby said reappearing from the kitchen a few moments later. She had a large tray in her hand with three plates and three glasses on it. Mary Margaret had a bottle of wine.

"Say something." Mary Margaret said in a low voice. I had to bite my lip and look down at my feet to keep myself from screaming.

"It's been a year." My voice broke despite my tries to keep it steady.

"And…" Ruby urged me to go on. My head snapped up at her word and I stood up rushing to the dining table; I grabbed the file I placed on it earlier and threw it in her lap. "And this!" I yelled the tears started to flow. "They gave up! They said it's been a year and we hadn't been able to do anything."

"We're sorry." Was all Mary Margaret and Ruby could say.

"Maybe they're right, maybe I should give up." Emma slumped on the couch again without touching her food.

"No! I could talk to David he could convince George to keep searching. Emma! Think about this."

"No matter what efforts I have made for this company since it all began George has never ever given me any benefit. Neal had to strike a deal with him in order to make him take our case. A deal that got him killed! He's done nothing but sit on his desk and eat and get fat while I did his bidding hoping that he'd pay attention to my case. But NOO! The moment he got a lead he messed up! And now I don't want anything to do with him I don't want anything to do with my life." I only realized I was yelling when I had to stop to take some breaths but before Ruby or Mary Margret could comfort me I went on.

"I am broken beyond repair. I don't want to live." I cried so hard that I had trouble breathing ruby stood up and rubbed her hand on my back.

"I told George this was my last case. I'll go early tomorrow to wrap the case up completely; fill all the paper word and then I am out of Boston. Out for good." I continued now in control of myself.

"Emma are you sure? I mean you'd be completely alone." Mary Margaret said also standing up and kneeling beside the couch I was sitting on.

"I am already alone. I lost my brother, my Son and finally my husband." I was quite for a moment and then I spoke again. "I feel like I'm cursed to watch everyone I love die. I don't what that to happen to you to. I am not gonna give up on Henry I'll keep looking but I am not staying here." I said finally leaving no room for argument. "I am done fixing George's problems. He can go to hell for all I care. I need to sort my life out first."

"Emma… I can't tell you how sorry I am how much I wish I could help but…" Ruby looked at Mary Margaret their eyes met for a moment understanding passed between them. "But we know we can't change your made up mind so just know this… We will always be there for you no matter—"

"Comes hell or high water Emma we will help you in any way possible. Just don't shut yourself out on us. Let us be there for you." Emma just closed her eyes and sobbed in reply and there was nothing that any of the women could do to make her stop so they decided to let her rid of this burden through crying.

The clocks in Emma's apartment pointed out 2:00 AM but still Emma cried clueless to why was her life a living hell.

4 Year later.

(Killian)

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I sleepily moved my hand and with my eyes closed searched for my cell to shut the alarm. I couldn't find the phone so alarm snoozed. I fell asleep again.

I woke up 2 minutes later again to the blasted sound of my alarm this time I opened my eyes and looked down beside the bed where my phone must have fallen during night. I shut the alarm this time and sat up grunting at how hard it seemed to wake up early to get to work.

I was a bail bonds person working for The Neverland institution established by Robin and his wife the mayor, Regina to keep the crimes at bay in Storybrooke a small town almost hidden from outside world. It was a rare event for people to come here but recently a gang of thugs invaded this peaceful town and ruined its peace.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my bedside table and like everyday picture of my brother and wife caught my eye. I smiled sadly and picked it up. I ran my hand over my wife's picture and sighed.

It wasn't fair of life to be this cruel.

After washing up and taking a shower I went down stairs and made myself some breakfast. After I finished eating I gathered the paper work that I had brought home yesterday and went to my office building.

My job seemed duller than even now that my best mate had fallen from my side and left this world.

Smee I will miss working with you. I thought.

It seemed like torture to work without him even though it had been 1 and half year since we faced someone named Neal who killed Smee. I had to shoot him in the heart to save my own life.

I got to my office and turned on the computer on my desk. The technology in Storybrooke wasn't the best but it was still something.

I sat down on my desk and started looking through the cases but it seemed like I had a free day. I wasn't about to keep sitting there and doing nothing so I went to Robin's office.

"Hey mate." Robin looked up at my greeting.

"Killian. It's been long since you've actually talked to me. Can I help you?" He asked. I knew why he wasn't keen on starting a conversation. Being my best friend he was giving me space after what had happened.

"Oh I wanted to say that If you have any case for me just give me a call. I am going home since there isn't anything to do. I finished my paper work." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'll do that." He said and turned to leave but he called again.

"Killian? A word please?" He requested. I hesitated but went inside the office again and closed the door.

"What about?"

"I just wanted to say that… It's okay to show you are hurting Killian last two years have been really hard I know but you have to try and engage with your friends again. Take your mind off things or maybe talk about them to ease you mind. Go on a date or two maybe?! Be happy?!" He raised an eyebrow looking at me expectantly.

"Aye but I need some time to myself to sort out this mess." I started to stand and leave but Robin mentioned me to stay.

"I have a partner for you." He said.

"What?! Robin! I told you I wanted to work alone from now."

"I know but you are best at your job and for the past year you have become, take no offence mate but you've become lousy. She will come in next Monday." I opened my mouth to protest but Robin cut me off. "No. I am not going to change my decision. I have a feeling she will keep you in line."

"A 'She' Robin?" I protested. Women could never work well they only meant trouble. Milah was an exception. "I don't know what your game is but it's not going to work. I'm going to your place to pic Liam and go home. Call me if something important comes up."

"Oh I have a few cases in stock. Just waiting for Miss Swan to show up. The arrow in my gut says you're going to make quite a team." He smirked and I groaned.

"Fine." I growled and went to my car. I drove to Regina's who was home today with her son Charlie.

I went in as Regina opened the door. "Papa!" I heard Liam's small sweet and innocent voice call. A soft smile overcame the grim expression I had on since I woke up.

"How's my little pirate?" I asked.

"I'm good." Said Liam and hugged me. No matter how sad or anxious I was Liam always managed to cheer me up with his small gestures and innocent conversations.

"Hey uncle Killian!" I heard Charlie as he came in my embrace and both boys pushed me on my back. I laughed.

"The pirates have attacked my navy ship aaaahhhh…" I yelled not too loud as Regina watched me playing with the kids.

"We're going to take you ship and make you walk the plank lieutenant." Said Charlie.

"Prepare to die!" Liam finished.

"I'll get you something to drink." Said Regina and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh, No need. I am just leaving."

"Awww." Charlie gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Can't you and Liam stay and play. You don't play with us anymore." I couldn't resist the pouty face that the boys gave me so I pushed myself of the ground and stood up picked up both boys. Liam on my left while Charlie on my right arm.

"Tell you what?! We go get some ice-cream and then go to the playground in the forest. How does that sound?" both boys cheered and hugged me.

"Drop Charlie of would you? He still has to finish his homework." Said Regina.

"I'll drop Charlie off before Dinner." I told Regina and she nodded. I took the boys to the car. Buckled them up. Both boys sat singing poems together as we drove to the ice-cream shop.


	2. 1 The One With Familiar Face

(Emma)

I woke up late, it was past 10 and I groaned when I realized it was that late. I checked my alarms to see why they didn't ring and found out that I forgot to turn the volume on.

4 years have passed since I last saw Mary Margaret or Ruby. Sure we talk on the phone but I haven't them in person in so long. My life's been a mess ever since I joined George and helped him build a company that would help fight off the crimes.

I shook my head and sighed. This is the first thing I think of after I wake up. I almost scolded myself. Still lying in bed I brought my hands up to rub sleep out of my eyes and slowly sat up.

I had to go meet Robin today to ask when can I come in and so I could take the physic and aim test. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I thought of applying some make up but thought the better of it. There was no point. I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I went to the building, passed the reception desk after telling them my business and showing them Robin's note. I got into the elevator to take me to the third floor where Robin's office was.

I spent 5 minutes roaming around searching for Robin's office because last time I interviewed over the video call via Skype.

Just as I was about to turn back I saw a man dressed in blach shirt and leather pants _'Seriously?'_ come out of a door # 5.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he seemed familiar. Maybe our paths crossed while working a case or maybe we just sat in a same cafe or library; I didn't know.

 _Whatever._ I thought to myself and walked towards him. He seemed focused on something in his phone as his eyebrows were set in a frown.

"Excuse me?" I tried to get his attention. He looked up from his phone still frowning but his expressions changed soon.

"Can I help you?" He asked me and then extended his hand, raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"I'm looking for Mr. Locksley's office. Can you point me to the right direction?" I asked and looked at him and then I knew, I knew that we'd met before and it was more than just sharing a relaxing spot. For a moment I considered asking him if we knew each other but shook that thought.

"Oh yes sure." He fluttered his eyes as he turned to point to a door. "Through that door."

"Thank you. Mr.—"

"Jones." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Jones I'm Emma." I told him. It was the right thing to do after all he told me his name as well. We stayed quite. There was thick tension in the air as I looked to my feet then to my right.

"I'll be going now. I'm already late." I said and broke the uncomfortable silence. I left him standing there but as I was about to open the door he called.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" I replied. He looked confused.

"Do—Do we know each other from somewhere?" he asked. _Bongo._ My mind sang. But I couldn't tell him I felt that too without getting in details and without lying I replied.

"Not that I know of." He nodded still confused and left the hallway I kept staring where he'd disappeared lost in thoughts my mind trying to find the exact moment I'd seen him but I didn't find any. Maybe he was in my memories I was blocking and I wouldn't want to remember them so I decided to bury my feeling.

"Miss won't you come in?" A voice pulled me out of my train of thoughts.

"What?" I asked still somewhat dazed.

"You'd been standing there for about 7 minutes now staring into space and I asked if you wanted to come in." I mentally slapped myself for acting so distracted and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Mr. Locksley?"

"Please call me Robin." He smiled and shook my hand.

After my interview and aim test robin nodded.

"I have to say I'm impressed Emma. You might even beat Mr. Jones our best employee. May I asked who taught you?" I stiffened at his question. Should I tell him? Maybe I should just lie.

But I won't lie. I have to accept what happened. But I can't.

"My husband taught me." I quietly said before I could process what I was saying. He seemed to understand my hesitation about the subject and left it there.

"Guess we'll see you on Monday. I'll assign you with one of our best so they could teach you the rules of this company though I doubt you'll have any problem." He smiled and shook my hand again I picked my bag and left the room.

A strange feeling of being watched came over me I stopped walking and turned around quickly there was another door nearby but there was no one in my line of sight.

(Killian)

I didn't know what happened but the moment that blond women told me her name I just knew I had seen her before. Not only seen her but… I don't know. I abandoned that thought there and went to print the files saved in my cell. But as I waited for all the pages to come out of the printer I found my thought focused on that blond. She was beautiful I had to give her that. Looking at her appearance she appeared to be strong but I could see a small fragile lost girl hidden underneath all the tough exterior.

Perhaps she was there to have her case sorted. Maybe. I thought to myself.

It was about an hour later when I got a text from Robin.

'We have a new recruit. I shall be assigning her with you. We're down in dungeons if you want to see her test.'

'Sure I'll be right down' I texted back.

'Stay hidden will you? She asked me she wanted to be alone.'

I was almost burning with curiosity. This woman was a mystery and I Killian Jones loved mysteries. First of all I had to find out where we had seen each other before. I got some coffee from the coffee machine and went to the basement we called the dungeons. Gave it a dark ring.

She passed her physic test beautifully... By beautiful I mean she was an expert, she totally kicked Robin's ass.

I watched from behind a door. Her movements were excruciating and the worst thing was I was not supposed to feel that way. I was dishonoring Milah's memories.

As she finished her aim test Robin asked her a question I couldn't make out but I still heard her broken voice with a little edge pointing that she didn't like talking about this. When she replied mentioning her husband and I don't know why but I felt hope that had filled my chest leave me.

This wasn't a woman this was a siren. I figured in my head.

I didn't realize I was watching her leave so I hid again as she turned around no doubt feeling my gaze on her.

I thanked the extra strong coffee because I was behaving rather like a teenager.

When I got home Liam jumped on my lap. I thanked Liam's babysitter paid her, her monthly fee.

"Baba?" said my four years old.

"Yes Liam?"

"Jenny was telling me today about her mama." I stiffened I knew this time would come. I knew he would ask me this.

"Do I have a mommy too?" He asked I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Everyone has a mommy my little pirate." I told him. "It's just that your mommy was so good and she was trying to protect me so she had to go away."

"Go where?" He said his head resting on my chest as his fingers played with buttons on my shirt.

"You'll understand when you'll get older." I tried to hold back the sadness in my voice and failed miserably.

"Do you remember her?" He asked. I smiled

"Every minute I spent with her." I said more to myself than to him. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I want you to tell me my mama's bed time story." I kissed his forehead and nodded. I would be hard but he had a right to know how his mother was like.

Soon I put him to bed and laid with him as well. I started running my hand through his hair soothingly and started.

"Once Upon A Time…"

(3 and a half years ago)

Milah and I could have not been happier. We met under the most disturbing circumstances. I remember running away from someone and leaving a person alone in the midst of some crisis. It was critical but I didn't remember the details.

Milah was the one who supported me and gave me a new will to live. She encouraged me to start over and black out the bad memories of my past. As I searched for jobs I found one in the same company Milah worked in. It wasn't the safest of jobs but it was what made us happy working side by side helping bring justice.

It was1 year after I found my brother after we were separated in the system. It was 4 years after I met Milah that I proposed, she said yes.

It was 2 years that we tried to have children but just as we were about to give up she got pregnant. But when she was 5 months along we lost the baby. We tried again after a year and this time everything went well and Liam was born 9 months later.

He was everything we hoped. Milah was one of the strongest women I knew. We hoped to raise Liam together but it seemed the fates hated both of us so no more than 2 months have passed when we got assigned to a case. It was a big one. Someone had threatened both of us, while robin insisted that we let someone else handle the case we decided to fight our own battle

I guess we should have listened to him because it landed me in a hospital with a shattered knee cap, swear head trauma a small graze of bullet while Milah died.

I mourned for months and it took all the support my friends could offer to bring me back but the events had left me with a broken heart.

Finally I was brought back to life by Liam. He was the only thing I had of Milah and I couldn't let his life go to hell because I was too weak to pull through a hurdle.

…

I fished my story, of course I left out the depressing memories but still it all came rushing back into my head.

I looked down to see Liam was sleeping I kissed his forehead and slid out from under the sheets. As I entered my room my sorrow turned into fury and I punched the bathroom wall till mu knuckles were bruised and bleeding. I yelled. And then finally my fury dies and all the devastation found its way back around my head and I cried myself to sleep.

 **Enjoy. Let me know if you like it.**


	3. 3 The One Who Left

**(Emma)**

I unlocked my mobile phone and opened my Google drive to find a picture of some records David needed. I told him I'll send them in. It was an old record back when my life wasn't this bad so I had go pretty deep in my storage.

As I searched for the required picture and touched the screen to swipe a picture popped up. I felt my heart get caught in my throat. My eyes started to burn with unshed tears as I looked at the picture I hadn't even noticed from almost 6 years ago.

It have been a long time since I lost everyone but it still hurt, it hurt badly. As a tear slipped out of my eye involuntarily my mind went back to the morning this picture belonged to.

(5 almost 6 years ago)

It had been a tiring week and Henry wasn't helping the case as he was the most energetic kid I had ever seen. He was my world, my everything. Me and Neal, my husband went home early so we could take henry to watch a new Disney movie. Neal opened the door and we went in thanked the babysitter we had employed for Henry.

"He's still sleeping but he should be waking up soon." Neal smiled and hugged Wendy. She was just like his sister. As an orphan, Wendy's family had found him when he was 13 and took care of him till he could live on his own.

As I closed the door and set our stuff on the table, "Mama! Papa!" I heard a small voice call. I turned just in time to catch Henry, my son and lift him up. I rained kisses on his face and he giggled. When I was finished with him henry leaned towards Neal asking him to pick him up. Neal welcomed him as well ticking him and then he sat him on him shoulder, all the while Henry was laughing.

We took him the movie and he kept talking about till the moment he fell asleep on my chest.

Neal kissed his forehead and tucked him and while I was standing on the door of Henry's Bedroom. Neal come towards me and shut the light. As soon as we were away from Henry's room he spun me around and kissed me. It was passionate and everything I could ask for. He lifted me bridal style and carried me to our room and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next morning I woke up to the sound to giggling. I looked around to find the source and saw Neal and Henry looking at the ipod laughing at something. Seeing both of them together almost melted me. I grabbed my phone and snapped a pic. Neal looked at me and I smiled.

"I just liked the view." I explained. He looked at Henry with a knowing glance.

"Oh I enjoyed one too." I went over and picked Henry up.

"And what view was that?" He didn't reply he just turned the ipod towards me and showed me a picture of me sleeping. I looked ridiculous but that wasn't what the picture showed it was Henry who was sitting on my stomach trying to wake me up.

I laughed. It was all that I could do. A doorbell rang and Henry went to welcome his baby sitter in meanwhile Neal took my hand and pulled me in to a short gentle kiss.

"I love you." He said I smiled and kissed him again.

"Me too." I replied thinking about how I'd never ever forget the sparkle in his eyes.

…

My mind came back to present and tears started to fall at the memory of two most important people in my life. No matter how much I forced them away they just kept coming. I hugged my pillow to my chest and cried

…

I cried for hours till it was noon. I got out of bed and took a shower. My face was still red and swollen when I finished getting ready.

I sent David the picture and instantly got a text saying 'Thank You'.

10 minutes later my phone rang. It was Ruby. I answered and put my phone on speaker as I made myself a hot cocoa with eggs and bacon.

 _'_ _Hey Ems it's been so long since you called.'_

"Yeah sorry ruby I was busy with job interviews." I lied.

 _'_ _That's okay I just wanted to check how you were. Do you have flu your voice sounds funny.'_

It was from all the crying but I didn't tell her that.

"Oh its nothing It's only because I woke up a few minutes ago."

 _'_ _Hmmm'_ I heard her. _'Guess what?' she sounded excited_.'

"What" I asked.

 _'_ _You are an aunt again!'_

"Mary Margret? I asked.

 _'_ _Nope. Emma my daughter was born yesterday.' I am still at the hospital that's why I called.'_

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "This is great. Ruby why didn't you tell me before and where is the picture? What's her name?"

 _'_ _Oh well she was born with a little infection so they kept her in the nursery but she's okay now and now that we're going home I'll send in a few pictures. We named her 'Anna'.'_

"Congratulate Victor for me. Gods Ruby I can't believe it."

 _'_ _Me neither. It feels like I am holding yours or Mary's Kid.'_ She said over the phone and I winced. Good thing she couldn't see me.

"Even after the hours of hard labor?" I asked.

 _'_ _Nope.'_ She simply replied and I laughed.

"You're a drama Ruby."

 _'_ _Am not!'_ She protested.

"Ruby how do you remembers the hot guys we knew?" I asked. Killian was hot enough for Ruby to notice him and if she did she'd remember him her mind was like a computer's hard disk that could store anything.

 _'_ _What's the name?'_ She asked.

"Jones." I replied.

' _Jones is a common name Emma it could be anyone.' She said._

"I know but I need you to think. He has Ocean Eyes and really dark hair. Ring a bell?"

 _'_ _That sounds a hell lot like Killian Baldacci. wasn't his real surname Jones?'_ She said and that was when I was with memories of how I knew him.

 _'_ _Emma? Emmaaaa?'_ She called from over the phone.

"I'll talk to you later Ruby the battery is almost dead." I said.

' _Are you sure it true and you're not pushing me—'_ I hung up.

 _Killian Jones. Killian Jones. Killian Jones._

The name was ringing in my ear. How could have I not recognized him. He was freaking Killian Jones!

The one who Left.

 **(Killian)**

The next morning I woke up with a sharp a pain in my head. What was I doing last night? What had I been drinking? And while I was drinking where was Liam?

Liam. Liam!

Everything came back to me. How I met Swan how I came home and how Liam asked me about Milah.

Oh! My Milah.

Crying explained my headache. I went through my Morning routine I was supposed to get a new partner. Swan.

Which brought my mind at the same question yet again, how did I know her?

I was getting ready with Liam running all around me. He picked my tie and threw it under the bed.

"Liam! Liam!" I protested as the tie vanished under the bed. He giggled in reply and ran away.

I sighed and bended to find my tie. I would have chosen another one but all my other ties were in wash. I reached to move a book out of the way. It was pretty heavy and I grabbed and pulled it out. I was my year book. My first year at high school I had started a new year but I had to run away leaving Emma behind.

Leaving Emma behind!.

Oh shit!

Swan was Emma. How much she had changed since then?

Her hair were blond her last name was different she used to be Miss Brandon back then but Now she was Swan!

How was I supposed to know and she was also my new partner. Oh snap.

I bet Robin did it on purpose. Why else would he have hired a person without an interview and he already knew we were going to make a good team.

"Bloody Hell!" I said out loud.

How was I going to make it through tonight? It was going to be horrible.

I know it was probably Horrible but I wished that she didn't remember though she would at some point.

I opened the year book and started at her photo. She was a brunette back then. She was one of a kind. How would explain all this to her.

Then a worse though struck me.

She had mentioned her husband. She was married!

I made my way to the building parking lot. As I got out of car I searched for Emma's Then I realized I didn't even know what her car looked like.

I gulped and went inside. Through the small glass window in my office door I saw that Emma was already there.

I touched the handle of the door but quickly brought it back as if it had burned into me. I looked up at Emma again and saw she was looking at her Mobile.

I turned around and went to Robin's office. The closer I Got the angrier I felt. I opened the door stepped inside and slammed it as hard as I Could.

"Killian. It's going to cost you penalty to break this door."

"And it's going to cost you more than just a door for getting me into this situation." I almost yelled.

"And what may I ask has you so distraught with me?" Robin asked even though he knew the answer to that. Bloody hell.

"Emma, you knew it was her!"

"I knew she was who?" Robin asked confused. He really didn't know?

"Killian do you know her from somewhere?" Robin asked again. My mind went back to the day Liam showed up at my door step and then when I left with him.

"Who referred Emma to you?" I asked ignoring all his questions. This could be important no one knew about this aside from Milah and Liam. I was unsure if I told Robin since he is my best friend and I tell him almost everything. But this isn't something I've told a lot of people so why until now I thought he knew about Emma and I?

This was beyond complex. I had to solve this with Emma all of this. This was all so messed up. Though I knew it was my fault.

"I don't know a friend of Regina's." Robin answered.

"What was her name?" I asked may be a name could ring a bell. Maybe it would explain who else except me Tink knew about all of this.

"Zelena." And it was a waste it didn't ring a bell. I remembered the softness in Emma's voice while we talked last time and I hoped it was still there because she might have lied but I knew she felt some familiarity with me. It was impossible that she didn't.

I looked at Robin for a long time with narrowed eyes and observed his expressions to figure out if there were any sign of lie there but there was none. So without another word I turned around intending to leave when Robin called again.

"Killian do you know Emma?" he waked I turned only my face to look at him. "Aye." One word fell from my lips and I turned again and left slamming the door behind me.

I stood outside my office and saw Emma was holding a photo frame with a look of horror on her face. I knocked at the door and she looked up with an almost panicked gaze. The minute she saw me she placed the frame back on the table.

I opened the door went in. The door closed behind me with a soft click. I noticed she was fiddling with her hands.

"You okay?" I asked as casually as I could despite the fact that there was nothing casual about my situation.

"Yeah. No. Yes." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her. She was definitely not okay.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing at the frame she had put down. It held Milah's picture.

"Ah that!" I exclaimed, a smile found its way around my face as I looked down at the picture with soft gaze.

"She was my wife. The mother of my son." I told her.

"Was?" It kind of annoyed me that she noticed it.

"Yeah was." This time my tone was a bit harsher. "Until she was murdered for nothing by some—" I trailed off. It had become somewhat a habit of sort to not use rude words in front of anyone since I had to be real careful in front of Liam.

I saw something flicker in Emma's gaze as she searched the table for her phone and stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as she turned the handle and opened the door.

"To get some air. I'll suffocate here." She said looking around and then she was gone.

I was left to figure out what connection did she have with Milah.


End file.
